Missing you Baby
by Death by my fandoms
Summary: Stiles gets an internship at google for the summer a few months after he gave birth to a baby girl. His husband decides to take numerous pictures, of not only him and their baby, but their pack as well so he knows how loved he really is.


I walked into google for orientation, and felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I had specifically told him to send me tons of pictures of both him and our precious baby girl, who is not even a year old yet. I take my phone out of my pocket as soon as I find a spot to sit. I open the text to see it was not from Derek but from Lydia. She must be at the loft, because she sent a picture of my family snuggled up on the couch with a blanket over Derek's head. I smiled, feeling warmth spread throughout me. When i heard ok now go about your day and attend a few seminars. I decided to attend one.

Time skip.

While I was at the seminar I was offered to have someone buy me beer, which I declined, and went about my business. The next day we are separated into groups when I got another text.

This one was of the pack in a puppy pile with Derek in the middle and Claudia laying on his chest. I grinned and sent a selfie so he knew I was alright. When I looked up from my phone I was being called to the leftovers group. I groaned because I was put in the same group as the old guys.

We made our way to or group hangout room and got to know each other so far we have Yo-Yo the mommy pleaser with anxiety issues. Neha the girl who thinks she has everything figured out about life, but her only experience is what she reads in fanfiction, Nick and Billy, who I'm pretty sure they are underqualified for this job and have nothing even remotely resembling smarts. And finally Lyle our team leader and our google expert. It is my turn to introduce myself and I had planned to use my middle name so if anyone were to google me they wouldn't find anything.

"Hi, my name is Stuart, I live in Cali and have really awesome friends who support my decision for this internship," i said cryptically.

My phone buzzed in my pocket again and it was Scott this time he said he had permission to take Claudia to lunch with Kira and found the fact that Kira was feeding Dia peas and was in fact getting covered in them was a good picture moment. I smirked at the look on Kira's face. When i looked up from my phone they all looked at me like they wanted more information.

"What?" i asked and Neha rolled her eyes. There was a buzz on a computer and we all rushed to it. We have our first objective. While everyone else was figuring out the problem, nick and Billy were looking for Professor X at stanford. When they came back, Iwas surprised that they both had ice packs in their hands.

"Thanks guys, real funny Professor X was a nice man until he sucker punched our crotches," Nick winced. I felt sorry for that. But they really were not helping at all. Instead of treating the bug as a calculation that needed fixing, they were treating it as a riddle. A really bad one too.

That night I video called Derek and told him everything. I talked to Dia and read her a bedtime story too, which made Derek grin. I smiled and put my wedding ring back on we have been married for three years. Since i got out of high school.

Time skip

Finally we get an athletic ish challenge. It was Quidditch. Now don't get me wrong, I love being active, especially with my husband… sorry... moving on… but this game was so fucking boring. We are not aloud to actually hurt someone. Meaning no padded clothing. It was nothing like Lacrosse… it sucked.

Midway through the first half i got a text from Derek and a bunch of pictures of everyone and Dia. my favorite picture was of one with a shirtless Derek and Dia getting a bath. She likes to splash the bath water, so when we give her a bath we usually have to take off our shirts. That doesn't mean i can't admire my husband. I'm guessing that Kira took the picture because she always wants to take bath time pictures. It really was cute. That is until i got hit in the head with a ball and yelled at by Neah to pay attention. Billy called a timeout, and gave this ridiculous Flashdance reference riddled pep talk, and somehow we almost won.

Time skip again

"Your next challenge is to create a unique app and get as many downloads as possible. Your deadline is in two days," said then the video ended. We all tried to explain to Nick and Billy that what they were thinking of was instagram and that was already a thing, so we can't do that. It took us four hours to finally try a different approach. We all went out to dinner at some Chinese restaurant after i went to the dorms to get my ring. I had decided before even leaving the loft i would only wear it if we were going out in public or if i was in the dorm. Derek agreed with the plan that we had made. I had put the ring on and still no one noticed.

"So the waiter told me about this dance club around here. He says to go check it out," we all grab our stuff and make our way to the club. Sadly, I know the place. It is where Scott took me for my bachelor party. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and started texting Derek

Derek = D Stiles = S

S- I cannot believe they dragged me to a strip club.

D-... what?

S- exactly what i typed a strip club. The same one that i went to for my bachelor party that Scott threw.

D- just no lap dances.

D- from anyone but me. And please don't get to drunk. I don't need your drunk texts blowing up my phone about how when you see me next you will jump me. I already have enough of those.

"Please, Stu just look a few inches up and your world will change forever," Nick said, practically making me look up from my husbands text.

I look up to see that a stripper was standing in front of me. I gave her a what look and she took my hand and dragged me to our table. i rolled my eyes, and Billy patted me on the back. I grabbed a shot glass and drank. By the time we were thrown out because we had a fight, everyone was closer. I texted Der-Bear and told him everything was alright. Lyle decided he wanted to text his dance instructor and it was a really provocative text as well.

"Dude, no. Don't make me take your phone away," I said. He laughed, and said to ask him a math question so we did. We asked him many, some of which he got right (Billy's) others he got wrong.

"Guys, I think we just found our app.

Time skip

D- how was the club?

S- babe please just stop texting me my head feels like a watermelon exploding.

D- I think that you are over exaggerating. If you are as hungover as that I would have had my phone exploded.

S- you would have, if Neha didn't confiscate our phones.

S- I was left with babysitting the old guys, and we still got kicked out.

D-... Dia is missing you. She keeps looking at your pictures.

S- i miss my baby too.

S- oh and you as well obviously.

D- wow… I feel loved. Second to the kid. Especially when I can give you rights to sex.

S- ha… you wouldn't.

D- I would.

S- I love you?... I mean I love you.. and I want to jump your bones.

D- … I haven't a response to that.

D- Dia is awake now I will talk to you later babe. Love you good luck.

S- love you too, Sour-Wolf

I grinned and pull my beanie over my eyes. The next thing I know I have to run to the bathroom to relieve myself. I left my phone on my desk and ran as fast as I could.

POV change Neha

Stuart left his phone on the desk running out of the room. I figure if the phone is open then I have a right to snoop and see what he is always doing on his phone.

I grab his discarded phone off the desk and see he has a text from someone called Sour-Wolf I see he doesn't have a password and decide to see what this is about. I read his texts and find a bunch of pictures of a baby and more people. The guy I see the most in the pictures is hot with a capital H. When I see Stuart coming back, I place his phone back on his desk and act nonchalant.

POV Stiles/Stuart

I walk back towards our meeting room to see Neha on my phone. I'm not mad at her or anything, but it did annoy me a little bit.

"Hey, Neha. Did you hear my phone buzz at all?" I asked to see if she would fess up.

"Yeah a actually I hope you don't mind, but I checked it out. I was just curious about what you are always doing on that thing," she said.

"Don't worry about it. I've been wanting someone to gush about my family anyways," I said.

"So who was the hottie with the baby?" She asked.

"That would be Derek… my husband," I said.

"Wait... you're married?" She asked.

"Yeah, three years now, and the baby is ours. Her name is Claudia after my mom. If we have another we are naming it after Derek's side. We are sentimental like that. Anyways, any more questions?" I ask.

"How the hell did you get a guy who looks like that?"

"We actually met when I was 16 and he was 22 he was a grumpy broody lump of sour wolf, I always thought he was hot, but at that time I thought I was straight… I actually lost my virginity to his female cousin. That is how I figured out I was gay. He was really sweet about it and soon after I came out we started seeing each other. Then after high school, he proposed and we were married a year later,"I explained what I didn't include is that I am Derek's Mate, and he offered me the bite again but I declined.

"Is he picking you up at the end of summer?" She asked.

"Yeah. Him and all of our friends. My dad included," I answered

"Cool, awesome. Hey, do you have any single hot friends?" She asked.

"Umm… yeah, I think I do. He lives in France currently though. He might be coming back for a little while. He is a little bit of a loner. And wears scarfs in the middle of summer," I said with a big grin on my face, imagining Isaac's reaction to my description of him.

Well would you look at that? Another time skip

It has been a week and my phone has been buzzing non-stop and every time it does Neah wants to see the pictures. I've taken a few pictures myself of the team and I just so they know I'm fine and the pack momma is holding true to his word. The team has won several challenges, and we are on our final one. Currently we are waiting for Nick and Billy after completely failing at our sales pitch. When they arrive, Billy gives us another 'Flashdance' pep talk and we make the sale. While we are waiting on the pizza a voice behind me took my attention.

"Dude are you sure it's him? I mean when was the last time you saw him let alone talked to him?"

"All I know is I smell Stiles and the McCall pack," I turn around to see Jackson and Isaac whom I thought were in Europe. I grab my laptop walkover to Neah grab her wrist and pull her outside.

"Neah remember when I told you I might have a friend who is single in France?" I asked her. She just looked super confused. "Well, how would you like to meet them like right now? Because they are here. And I didn't know that they would be," I said.

"Umm… ok Stu," she said, puzzled about everything.

We go back inside and I walk straight towards them.

"Where the hell have you jackholes been?" I ask. The rest of the team look at me like on nuts and try to stop me from making a fool of myself.

"God damn it! Just when I think you are a normal person you have to go and say something like jackholes…" Isaac said. I grin as wide as I could have he gets up and hugs me.

"Awww, does the little scarf pup miss me that much?" I asked.

"Hell no you retard I am having pack withdrawals,"he says. I nod my head and go give Jackson a hug.

"What do you think you are doing Stilinski?" he asks.

"Oh, indulge me. My mothering instincts are on high alert and having you back after so long doesn't help," I said. He pouts and reluctantly hugs back.

I turn towards the team and they all have wide eyes and slack jaws. Sal, the store owner, shouts that the pizzas are ready. We all quickly run and grab them and I drag the boys with me. We get to the lecture hall and officially win our spots as new Google employees.

Time skip

"Oh my God, Der I can't believe we actually one not to mention that Isaac and Jackson are back. The puppies are home. The fam is back together and I get to see you and my baby tomorrow," I gushed into the phone. The boys had gotten a hotel room for the night and decided to stay there since the pack would be here to pick me up.

"I'm proud of you babe, I knew you could do it. I had complete and total faith in you," he said.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, now go to sleep because believe me, you are not getting any, anytime soon,"he said I blushed and squeaked. He checked and we said our good night's.

I fell asleep soon and welcomed my dreams of my family. Sadly, they were interrupted by the team barging into my dorm room just to watch another X-Men movie.

The next morning the team was spread out around my room passed out. I decided to play a little joke on them, I tied a piece of string to their fingers opened the door tied the strings to the handle, then slammed the door shut pulling their arms and forcing them awake from the sound. I burst out laughing, having caught all of it on video and sent it to Scott. They headed back to their own rooms and packed their belongings. I put my ring back on and headed out. When I got to the cafe I waited for the group so we could make plans for the year to keep in touch.

When they all made it, we walked out just to see a crowd of people in front of the building looking at something. We push our way to the front of the group only to see my pack of glorified puppies. I grin and run to them and they instantly puppy-pile me. I laugh until I hear a deep rumble and a small giggle. I shove them off and jump into Derek's arms I grab his face and pull him in for a much needed kiss. When we pull apart the team starts yelling.

"Scott, can you start explaining while I get my precious baby girl?" I ask, more like demand.

I get to the Camaro and pick Claudia up from her car seat. She has grown in the last two months. She sees me and lets out a screech and an excited giggle. She grabs a handful of my shirt and buries her face into my neck. I walk back over to the group and smile.

"Let me re-introduce myself. Hi, my name is Mieczyslaw Stuart Stilinski-Hale, please call me stiles. I have had a tough life and decided with the permission of the internship board of directors to go by my middle name and my mother's maiden name. This is my husband Derek, and my group of friends from back home and this little squirt drooling all over me is my baby her name is Claudia," I said stopping Scott from confusing them more than they already are.

Neah squealed and fangirled when Derek grabbed me by the waist and held me against him, scent marking me by nudging the top of my head with his nose.

"Kira, hurry take a picture so we can remember that Derek actually has feelings," I heard someone say from behind them. They part and it turns out to be Peter.

"Omg, you actually came… and here I thought you didn't like me." I said. He grinned

"I came for the baby. If someone responsible doesn't look out for her then she is doomed," we all laugh and head our separate ways.


End file.
